Bank Robbery Crew
The Bank Robbery Crew were a group of criminals responsible for robbing a bank of $2 million. They were active in the season four finale and season five premiere of CSI:NY. Background The group was founded by Derrick James, who used to work for a private contractor company called Ridgeline Defense Services. After he was let go, he decided to become rich by robbing a bank. He recruited Ethan Scott, a bank robber who escaped capture, and his girlfriend Lauren Salinas, who was a bank teller at the bank he was planning to rob. Season 4 Hostage Derrick started by taking the bank manager, Walter Sutherland, and his wife hostage and forcing Walter to take him to the bank where he will get the money, leaving behind the wife. However, Walter began fighting back and Derrick subsequently killed him. Thinking fast, he took $2 million from behind the manager and gave the money to Lauren, who put it away in a safety deposit box for later. Derrick then had Ethan go inside the bank to recover something that might incriminate him, and as a result, Ethan takes everyone inside hostage. When police arrived to deal with the situation, Ethan, calling himself Joe, requested for a CSI to clear him of Walter Sutherland's murder in exchange for a hostage. The CSIs agreed to the request and went on the case. While Ethan was at the bank, Derrick went back to Walter Sutherland's house and killed the wife to cover his tracks. Mac was eventually able to prove that Ethan didn't kill Walter Sutherland and eventually got the drop on him. Ethan claimed that his family was being held hostage, and as a result, Mac let him get away with himself as a hostage. But it was later revealed that Ethan's claims that his family was in danger were false, and Ethan held Mac at gunpoint, telling him to drive his car. Season 5 Veritas Forcing Mac to help him pick up his daughter, Ethan then instructed him to drive toward New Jersey, where he was planning to meet up with Derrick and Lauren to collect his share of the money. However, Derrick, who was alone and didn't have the safety deposit box holding the money, double-crossed Ethan and attempted to kill Mac by shooting him through the window. Unsuccessful, Derrick swallowed the deposit box's key and attempted to kill Ethan, but Ethan was able to turn the tables on Derrick and shot him in the face with his own gun. Ethan then cut open his abdomen, finding the key, and proceeds to drown Derrick's body in his own car so no one will find them. Ethan then drives off in Derrick's (actually Samantha Flack's) car and heads back to New York in search for the deposit box. He breaks into Lauren's house looking for the box and he gets a call from Mac, who urges him to turn himself in. He refuses, just as Lauren returns home; Ethan captures her and takes her to her bathtub. He then tortures her to find out where the money is and she eventually tells him the deposit box is back at the bank. As he prepares to leave, Lauren slips on the water and is accidentally stabbed to death. Ethan dumps her body in the car and heads back toward the bank, where he finds the money and makes a successful escape once Stella figures out where the money is. He then meets up with his wife and daughter, but finds Mac waiting for him. Ethan is consequently arrested. Known Members *Derrick James *Ethan Scott *Lauren Salinas Known Victims *Walter Sutherland *Walter Sutherland's unnamed wife *The bank hostage situation : **Mac Taylor **Numerous unnamed employees and customers *Derrick James *Lauren Salinas Appearances *Season 4 **Hostage *Season 5 **Veritas Category:Gangs Category:Killing teams Category:Criminals Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Bank Robber